warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
One-eye
|pastaffie = |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: |namesl = Whitepaw White-eye White-eye One-eye |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl = Halftail Runningwind Mousefur |mentor = Smallear |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Code of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest |deadbooks = None }} One-eye is a pale gray she-cat who is virtually blind and deaf with a single blue eye and sturdy shoulders. History In the Super Editions Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Whitepaw is listed in the allegiances as an apprentice being mentored by Smallear. Her apprenticeship is delayed because a badger blinded her in one eye. :She is first mentioned when Dapplepaw comments how Whitepaw had complained about cleaning the nursery, and Dapplepaw will tell her when she returns from hunting that she won't have to worry about it anymore. She is later seen practicing with Dapplepaw beside the tree stump and is compared to Patchkit. During Patchkit's and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony, she is seen once again fighting with Dapplepaw for a spot to see on the tree stump. She is one of the first to congratulate the two, along with Dapplepaw. :She is later given her warrior name, White-eye, and doesn't seem to be bothered by the name, while Bluekit thinks it's cruel to relate her name for her lost eye. :Later in the book she takes Sparrowpelt as a mate and gives birth to his kits, Mousekit and Runningkit. It is briefly mentioned that she had her name changed to One-eye in response to the complete loss of her blind eye. ''Firestar's Quest'' :One-eye is seen when Firestar calls for a Clan meeting. When Willowpelt dies, she wonders why a young cat was sent to StarClan so quickly when there was much more for her to do. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild'' :One-eye is said to be the oldest cat in ThunderClan, and is virtually both blind and deaf, due to her missing eye and old age. :When Graypaw introduces Firepaw to the elders, she tells Smallear that she won't mind if they shared a mouse. Smallear mentions that Bluestar will be appointing a new deputy soon and One-eye asks him what he said, because she couldn't hear him. Smallear, shouting to make himself heard, comments that her hearing is almost as bad as her eyesight, then repeats himself from before. One-eye then speaks with Dappletail and Smallear about when Bluestar herself was the deputy and how she'll be unhappy to be choosing a new deputy after Redtail's death. :During a Gathering, One-eye is seen with Dappletail and Smallear, heading toward a group of elders from other Clans. She speaks out when she is talking to the other elders of ThunderClan about Yellowfang being a danger to the Clan. :When ShadowClan attacks, she helps to protect the other elders and kits, despite the fact that she is old and helpless. ''Fire and Ice :One-eye talks to the cats returning from the Gathering, commenting that Nightpelt shouldn't have spoken at the Gathering because he didn't have his nine lives yet. Bluestar replies to her, saying that Nightpelt has ShadowClan's full support. There is a mistake, saying she was a tom. Forest of Secrets :During this book, in the season of leaf-bare, it is said that her pads are cracking from the cold, so Yellowfang has Cinderpaw bring her some herbs to soothe them. :One-eye is seen in the elder's den sleeping when Cloudkit is checking the elders for ticks. Dappletail advises Cloudkit not to wake One-eye. Fireheart tells Cloudkit he can check One-eye later. Rising Storm :One-eye is seen talking with the other elders. When Speckletail says how Willowpelt's kits will be born soon, One-eye replies by saying kits are a good omen. One-eye doesn't hear something that Patchpelt says and asks to hear it again, Patchpelt however explains it to her like she had no idea about it, and One-eye snaps at him for thinking her mind wasn't well. It is said that One-eye was respected for her wisdom, in spite of her bad temper. When the other elders fret that Fireheart's late deputy naming ceremony was a sign from StarClan, Fireheart waits for One-eye to calm them with her wise words, but she remains silent. :Later, she is seen complaining that the forest is as dry as a kit's bedding because there isn't any water close to their camp anymore. She helps the other elders to fetch water from the river. One-eye and the other elders later come back because there were Twolegs out in the forest. She asks if they would be gone by nightfall. One-eye seems to be very afraid of the Twolegs. Fireheart tries to soothe her. A Dangerous Path :One-eye is in the elders' den as Fireheart comes in, asking where Cloudtail was, as he needed him for a hunting patrol. The Darkest Hour'' :Cloudtail wants Firestar to change Lostface's name, and mentions that One-eye never started with her name nor did Halftail with his. Firestar later goes into the elder's den to talk to One-eye. She wakes up from her nest where she was sleeping and Firestar explains to her about Lostface getting her name changed. One-eye states that it's fine for an older cat like her to have a name like One-eye, but for a young cat's name, it's different. She then tells Firestar what the ceremony for a name change is and how it is performed. :When Firestar tells Speckletail that she must stay behind at the camp, he mentions that One-eye and Smallear would barely make it to Fourtrees. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :One-eye never appears in this book, suggesting she died in the eight moons between this book and Firestar's Quest. It was later revealed that she had died peacefully in her sleep. In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans'' :She appears in a story called'' "Hunting Fish!",'' involving the second law of the warrior code. White-eye and Dappletail sneak to the river at night to fish out of the river. Even though ThunderClan didn't need the prey, as it was greenleaf, White-eye was curious about what fish tasted like, and why RiverClan was so snooty about its prey being the best. White-eye thinks to herself about how this was the biggest adventure she had ever had, and how it was probably the biggest adventure any ThunderClan cat had. :On the way to the river, Dappletail accidently steps on her foot. She puffs an apology, saying she thought it was a pebble. White-eye retorts by asking since when did pebbles have fur. Dappletail then asks if they were at the river yet. White-eye tells her they were there and makes room for her under the ferns. Dappletail comments she thought that it was spooky-looking at night. White-eye assures her it's safe. They start whispering to each other, debating over whether fish slept or not. :White-eye sees movement under the surface, and jumps into the water after it. She can't swim, though, and struggles to keep her head above the surface. Dappletail tells her to come back, to which White-eye replies that she was trying. Dappletail continues to watch as the water begins to sweep her friend away. White-eye tells her to be quiet, otherwise they'd get into trouble, but Dappletail ignores her. Nobody comes, so Dappletail jumps in after her, also finding that she can't swim. Owlfur and Hailstar see them, demanding to know what was going on, before Owlfur gets Dappletail out, while Hailstar saves White-eye. As she stumbles onto the shore, her eyes are glowing, and she proudly shows Dappletail the fish she had caught. Hailstar, annoyed, says she had squashed it against a rock, and it wasn't hers to catch in the first place. :Pinestar and Sunfall see them, and as they approach, Dappletail glances at White-eye, saying she would never listen to any of her ideas again. White-eye tells Pinestar in a low, abashed voice that she wanted to know what fish tasted like, so Owlfur steps forward, suggesting that she and Dappletail eat the fish since they did catch it. Pinestar's eyes gleam as he gives his consent. White-eye and Dappletail begin to eat, but they are both revolted by the flavor. White-eye splutters that it was disgusting, but Sunstar reminds her she couldn't say that when RiverClan was "so generously" letting them eat their catch. Dappletail begs them not to make them eat any more of it. Pinestar lectures them on how the warrior code existed for a good reason; ThunderClan don't eat fish, so they don't have anything to do with the river, and since RiverClan don't eat squirrels, they stay away from the forest. Before leaving, White-eye promises Hailstar that she would never fish again, while Dappletail mutters that she wouldn't be having any more adventures. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern :The other ThunderClan elders accidentally wake up One-eye as they begin to discuss Fireheart's deputyship. Dappletail tells her to go back to sleep, adding quietly to the others that they'd be talking all night if they tried to make One-eye hear them. Trivia *It is noted she is an apprentice when Smallear, Speckletail and Halftail (formerly Sparrowpelt) are warriors, yet in the Original Series she is noted to be the eldest cat in the Clan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Halftail: Son: :Runningwind: Daughter: :Mousefur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:StarClan Cat